Rizzoli & Isles El Beso
by RakelOR27
Summary: Traducción de la historia Rizzoli & Isles. Il Bacio de aligillz. Historia de 4 capítulos muy cortitos.
1. Capítulo 1

Hacía 5 años que Maura Isles, forense, trabajaba con su amiga Jane Rizzoli, detective. Las dos habían compartido mucho… La pérdida de familiar, relaciones difíciles, pero no obstante siempre permanecían juntas.

El día del asesinato en "La casa de las tortitas", Maura se había puesto un traje negro con una falda que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, el rubio y largo cabello cuyos rizos se posaban ligeramente sobre los hombros y una fina capa de maquillaje que resaltaba sus intensos ojos verdes.

\- Buenos días Isles, lo encontraron esta mañana dos hombres que estaban corriendo. Lo deben haber matado esta noche. Su esposa dijo que no volvió a casa después de la partida de póker con sus amigos.

Maura se puso rápidamente a analizar el cuerpo. No había heridas ni heridas de bala ni señales de estrangulamiento… pero al mirar el cadáver algo llamó su atención…

Twitter: RakelOR93


	2. Capítulo 2

… algo llamó su atención: una visión más que celestial… Jane Rizzoli se acercó a la escena del crimen recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta larga, la luz de sus pendientes hacía resaltar su radiante sonrisa y esa camisa evidenciaba su delgada cintura y sus pechos. Pero… diablos! ¿Por qué no lleva sujetador? Se preguntó Maura mientras Jane le hacía un gesto para que se acercara.

\- Hola Maura, ¿a qué se debe esa mirada soñadora? ¡Mira que es un cadáver, no un diamante!

Dijo Jane mientras admiraba la belleza hechizante de su colega la forense. Las dos se mantuvieron quietas, mirándose durante un tiempo indeterminado, cuando un novato del equipo de Jane llamó su atención.

\- Emh… jefe… es la hora de la pausa para el almuerzo… me preguntaba si…

Jane despertó parcialmente.

\- Claro Burnett, pero sólo cuando hayan terminado los de la científica y el cuerpo sea llevado a la morgue de la doctora Isles.

\- Ok jefe, nos quedamos por aquí.

Y Jane liquidándolo se acercó a Maura.

\- Maura… me preguntaba si esta noche querías venir a mi casa. Vemos unas películas y comemos una pizza, ¿te apetece?

\- ¡Oh Jane, querida! ¡Por supuesto! Ahora vuelvo a la estación, nos vemos esta tarde cuando haya terminado, ¡hasta luego!

Twitter: RakelOR93


	3. Capítulo 3

\- ¡Hasta luego! …

Jane la vio entrar en el coche, la observó mientras sacudía su pelo y se ponía las gafas de sol. Y mientras la observaba, sentía crecer algo en su interior, algo grande, de inestimable valor, fuerte.

Llegó la noche, Jane había llamado a la pizzería local para ordenar una diabla, la favorita de Maura, y había sacado unas cervezas. Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salía de la ducha escuchó el timbre sonar.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué es siempre tan puntual?" Pensó Jane. Y se puso una camiseta larga que había comprado por error, sin darse cuenta de que sus pezones, húmedos por la ducha, se pusieron rígidos contra la fina tela.

\- ¡Traje tortitas! Sabes, sólo para permanecer en el tema, ¡jaja!

Jane se quedó sin aliento. Estaba hermosa, con el pelo recogido en un moño detrás de la cabeza. Un vestido color ciruela que mostraba sus formas de mujer y los tacones que marcaban sus tonificadas piernas. Era una vista impresionante.

Por otra parte, para Maura no se puede decir que no fuese lo mismo… Jane un poco goteante, visiblemente desnuda bajo una camiseta larga de color azul pálido con algún botón abrochado, y por tanto, torcida.

Maura amaba el desorden de Jane, su fuerza, su coraje, su belleza que trataba de mantener siempre oculta tras el uniforme y las chaquetas de detective. Jane de Maura amaba su extrema feminidad, su perfume, su inteligencia…

Se acercaron, un vínculo tan fuerte y una barrera que estaban a punto de cruzar. Se sentaron en el sofá sin decir nada, y luego Maura…

Twitter: RakelOR93


	4. Capítulo 4

… y luego Maura encendió la televisión. Ese silencio les provocaba ansiedad. Se giraron como diciendo "¿Qué está sucediendo?" y sucedió.

Maura se inclinó sobre los labios de Jane, Jane apoyó los suyos sobre los de Maura. Las lenguas comenzaron a bailar, las respiraciones se hicieron dificultosas y las manos se unieron como si se atrajeran magnéticamente… Se convirtieron en una sola, y mientras las noticias del día iban pasando por la televisión, las dos comenzaron a amarse más de lo que lo habían hecho durante esos 5 maravillosos años.

Twitter: RakelOR93


End file.
